shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 41
Log 41: The Three Trials Part 7 “Gao!” Gopher said, holding his hand out to halt Knave. “Eh?” Knave asked, raising an eyebrow, “why can’t I just kick his ass?” “Gao gao!” Gopher explained, then closed his eyes, concentrating. Immediately the wing-like items on his back began slowly vibrating, then began waving back and forth. An odd blue smoke seemed to rise from it, drifting up towards Knave, who sniffed slightly. “Ohhh,” Knave said, grinning, as he felt strength flood him, “This is awesome!” His white aura burst around him, and he dropped into a fighting position, the white flame energy wrapping around his arms. The Flower Beast snarled, then darted at Knave again. “Hey, stupid bear!” Knave called, “still got some flowers in your mouth?!” “GRRRARRGGGHH!” the beast roared, opening its mouth and generating tons of flowers. Knave reacted immediately, whipping both hands forward and releasing two massive bursts of energy from them! “NAGA NAGA NO DOUBLE BOMB!” he yelled. The two blasts flew into the beast’s mouth, instantly triggering ALL of the flowers! They quickly exploded, a massive fireball engulfing the monster’s head. It shuddered, then dropped to the floor, eyes blank, completely knocked out. “Ciaosusususu!” Knave laughed, “stupid....t hing......” He dropped to the floor, falling asleep. “Gao?!” Gopher asked, running up to him to make sure he was okay. He was stopped by the elder and his guards, jumping down from their perch, the elder using his staff to block the Shroomian cook. ---- “Let me through! Let me through!” Gopher gasped, trying to push the staff away. “Don’t worry,” the elder responded kindly, “guards! Take him back to the village!” His guards worked quickly, assuming their full human-sized forms and picking Knave up, quickly running in the direction of the village. The elder turned back to Gopher. “Two of the trials have been passed, the other has.... not exactly failed, but it hasn’t been passed either. We’ll need to decide this in council, come along.” He began walking away, and Gopher hesitatingly followed. “And Gopher?” “Y-yeah?” “I never knew you had grown so.... proficient in Spore Combat. Good work.” “Thank you.” ---- “Stupid slug!” Sid growled, bashing the thing lightly against the wall, “how dare it fall asleep during my final try!” “Stop it!” Stormy commanded, “you’re going to hurt him... her.... it!” “As you command~,” Sid said blissfully, placing the slug carefully down. He then turned to face the shamans. “So does this count as a pass or fail?” “Gao.... gao..... gaotozen...” one of them said, a bead of sweat falling down his face. “Gao gao gaowaii gao.” the female said as well, another sweatdrop occurring. “She says that there’s no way to tell,” Stormy translated, “apparently it’s never fallen asleep on the job before.” “Gaowaii gao gao.” “The elder and co will come to pick us up, and then they’ll decide if two victories and one....tie, I guess, is enough to let Gopher come with us.” “He’d better,” Sid grumbled, “I don’t want to live knowing that I humiliated myself for nothing...” ---- Two villages. Two already exterminated. The mushroom things had gotten weaker since they exiled him. Now he was heading to that one, but first he had to get past the Flower Beast... oh? Limey stared at the Flower Beast, out cold, and a small grin formed on his face, a grin that hadn’t been there for a very, very long time. He looked up, and spotted it! There, just a few miles away! His enhanced vision allowed him to spot yet another village. The Fishman’s smile grew wider... ---- “Oh dear...” the Shroomian doctor said, pushing up his miniscule glasses, as he stood over Knave, who was still out cold, “he’s suffered a lot, hasn’t he?” “Took down the Flower Beast,” the elder said proudly. The doctor gaped. Before more could be said, however, another Shroomian burst into the hospital, panting and clearly terrified. “Elder!” he cried, “Elder, it’s awful!” “What is it?!” the elder asked, turning to face the citizen, “what happened?” “We’ve lost all contact with two villages near us!” the Shroomian said, “and our scouts just arrived, and... they’re all dead!” “Dead...” the elder pondered, stroking his chin, “how were they killed?” The Shroomian gulped, true terror filling his eyes. “F-fishman Karate, sir.” The elder’s eyes widened, the truth gripping him. “Tell our warriors to get ready,” he said, faking cheeriness, “and alert the council. Limey’s coming.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters